


You Are The Best, The Best Part Of Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Broken Bones/Broken Ribs, Children, Consensual, Crying, Cuts/Scrapes, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, Future, General, Gratitude/Gratefulness, Hand Gestures, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sign Language, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: A different take on the ending of 6x25, Steve & Danny have their chat, & what they want to happen for their future, as a couple, & as partners!!!!*





	You Are The Best, The Best Part Of Me:

*Summary: A different take on the ending of 6x25, Steve & Danny have their chat, & what they want to happen for their future, as a couple, & as partners!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett woke up & found himself at Tripler Medical Center, & he was terrified for a second, Until he heard a familiar voice telling him this, as he slowly looked over to the next bed, & found his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams in bed, in the same condition that he was in.

 

"Baby, It's okay, We were attacked on the undercover bust, & you were shot, You took some bullets to the stomach, chest, & your liver was shot to hell, You needed an transplant, & we were lucky enough, that we shared the same blood type", The Five-O Commander said with concern etching on his face, "Are you okay otherwise, Danno ?", "Yeah, I bust some ribs, & got some cuts & bruises from the rough landing", & he went into full detail, on how they survived everything, that was thrown at them.

 

"You _**are**_ the _best_ part of me, The best part of me, Danno, I wanted a chance to show that this relationship is worth everything,  & it's worth putting all of the hard work into it, Now, I get that chance, Thank you, Thank you for saving my life, I love you, Danny Williams", & he did the signing that Danny on that day 7 years ago on the mountain, where they became a couple, & Steve broke his arm. Danny blew him a kiss as a response, & he told him this.

 

"I told you, I wanted this too, I **_am not_** going anywhere, You are stuck with me forever, I want this relationship too, My Kids are nuts about you, Gracie thinks you hang the moon,  & Charlie, He loves all of the stories you tell about being a hero, I love it too, Cause, It makes you the best person possible, & I deserve the best". The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "You deserve the world, Cause, I want to give you everything that you deserve", & that brought up some emotion in Danny's eyes, & he choked it back, The Loudmouth Detective said this, as he smiled at him.

 

"You do too, Super Seal, You do too", Danny said, as he composed himself, Steve said with a smirk, "I could see Charlie being a mini you, Cause you are a hero to him, He hangs on every word, that you say to him, He tells me about the mini adventures, that you two plan together, Danny, If that little boy becomes great, It's because of the examples, that you are setting for him, He will never stop loving you, Even as he grows up, & Gracie too." That brought tears right out of Danny, & he lets out, Steve stays quiet, as it happens.

 

Danny composes himself, & smiles at his lover, "Thank you for saying that, He is nuts about you too, & so is Grace, I can't offer you much, How about a family, whom loves their super seal so much, that they want him to stay with him forever ?", "I will take it", The Handsome Brunette said with a nod, & a smile. "I want us to be together forever, & never be apart again", The Blond said, Steve said with another nod, "Me too", They kissed each other's knuckles, & they held hands, til they fell asleep.

 

The End.


End file.
